


Breathe (so you may scream)

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Engine Room, Gen, Graphic Depiction of Injuries, Graphic Description, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: Being destroyed from the inside, unable to escape. Not wanting to escape. Nothingness, emptiness, refusal. Refusal to go on.





	Breathe (so you may scream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



Something crushed his ribs, bending them and making them grow through his insides like bone-structured flowers. Spiky fragments piercing through his flesh, eating him alive; his own body — rebelling against its ruler. Cause, well, he never ruled anything anyway? He couldn’t even take his revenge. What else was there to him? Of course, this body was going to let him sink and drown in blood.

He couldn’t see anymore. Sight blackened as if someone poured a bottle of ink into his eyes, dying them the color of the dead universe. His fingers crawled up the striped clothes to the wound, and began picking it, trying to get to the bullet, to get it out, to— whatever, it just hurt. It hurt-it hurt-it hurt—

_Breathe._

Someone reached out to him. What a pitiful fate.

He wanted to laugh, but instead of laughter it was poison escaping his lips, acid yellow, creepy and disgusting thick mass pouring all over the floor, and he couldn’t see it, but he could feel the color slowly dripping down his chin to the floor. His body was shapeshifting into an ugly surrealistic dream, right as blind as he’s been his whole meaningless life.

_If you don’t breathe, you—_

But so what, if he won’t be able to scream anymore? He screamed. He screamed all his life, and he had never been heard.

He could feel someone’s contempt decapitating him, and he couldn’t care less.

He didn’t want to scream. He didn’t want his hopeless revenge. He didn’t want to be a hero that saved everyone. He didn’t want to be right or wrong.

Rotting inside, being torn apart, being betrayed by his own self, for once…

He craved silence.


End file.
